


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: Steven Universe

by DesertScribe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Cats, Drabble, Gen, When It Comes To The 3 Sentence Ficathon The Horribly Long Sentences Are A Feature Not A Bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: 1. "Snoozefest," Cat Steven & Lion, 100 words, for the prompt: Steven Universe, Lion and Cat Steven, any
Relationships: Cat Steven & Lion (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 6





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: Steven Universe

Lion awakens to tiny paws kneading his mane against a backdrop of evening sky tinted almost the same shade of pink as he is. He's comfortable where he is and has lots of practice ignoring small creatures trying to get his attention, but the little calico is persistent, redoubling her efforts and adding disgruntled mrrps and mews translating to, "Too dark, too cold!" which Lion grudgingly agrees with and can easily fix. He stands, stretches, yawns, opens a portal, and carries Cat Steven somewhere the sun won't set for hours yet so they can continue napping in its warm rays.


End file.
